SPIKE SI SABE
by Yunuen
Summary: A Rafa le gusta consultarle sus dudas a Spike, porque Spike sí sabe C: (Fic basado en 2K12)


.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años, así que este fanfiction no lo escribo para ganar dinero, es sólo un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

-:-

**SPIKE SÍ SABE**

Rafael está cambie y cambie de canales a la televisión (después de que terminó Héroes Espaciales y de que por fin Leonardo ha soltado el control remoto). A su lado está Spike, masticando una hoja de lechuga.

- No hay nada que ver. Nada más hay documentales y noticias. –

Deja de pulsar por un momento el botón "CH" para mirar el canal de noticias. Están pasando un reportaje sobre extraños encuentros que han tenido ya muchas personas con un horrible mono y una monstruosa araña.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Spike? – Rafael le habla a la tortuguita que está a su lado (aunque Spike está más apurado en comer su hoja de lechuga) – ¿Veo la noticia y cómo están de asustados los humanos por un simpático mono y una inofensiva arañita, o voy a molestar a Mikey? Muerde tu hoja si quieres que vaya a molestar a Mikey. -

Spike muerde su hoja de lechuga, le arranca un pedazo y lo mastica felizmente.

- ¡Tú sí sabes de diversión, Spike! –

Rafael, con una sonrisa en sus labios, le da unas gentiles palmaditas a Spike en la cabeza, se levanta, y va a buscar a Miguel Ángel.

Spike continúa masticando su saludable alimento sin prestar atención a los repentinos ¡Auch! y ¡Ay! (de parte de Miguel Ángel) que han comenzado a oírse no muy lejos de donde él se encuentra.

. . .

Más tarde, Rafael se encuentra en su habitación porque va a dibujar el modelo en el que va a basarse para crear el disfraz de monstruo que va a usar en Halloween.

Abril ha invitado a sus amigos tortuga a una fiesta de Halloween, y quizás falta mucho, pero Rafael está emocionado.

Sus hermanos y él jamás han ido a una fiesta de Halloween, pero le es difícil decidirse entre los pocos monstruos que ya ha elegido Abril para ellos (porque tienen que ser disfraces que los cubran de pies a cabeza, sino, a los demás chicos les parecerá muy raro que sus amigos se hayan puesto el disfraz de monstruo sobre el disfraz de tortuga).

El Hombre Lobo, El Monstruo de la Laguna, La Momia y El Dementor; esas son las cuatro opciones que Abril les dio.

Rafael está sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de escritorio, y Spike está sobre el escritorio.

Rafael sostiene la lista mientras Spike también examina la lista (pareciera que está pensando en la mejor opción para Rafael).

Ya que sus hermanos todavía no han elegido su disfraz de monstruo de la lista que les dio Abril, Rafael está sacando provecho para elegir el más terrorífico de los disfraces.

- El viscoso Monstruo de la Laguna y El aburrido Dementor ya están descartados sin tener que pensarle mucho. Sólo quedan dos. ¿Cuál te gusta más, Spike? ¿El horroroso Hombre Lobo o La Momia sin chiste? Dame tu patita si te gusta más el disfraz del horroroso Hombre Lobo. –

Rafael pone su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, frente a Spike, y Spike levanta su patita derecha y la pone sobre la palma de Rafael (es un truco que él le enseñó a hacer).

- ¡Tú sí sabes de sustos, Spike! –

Rafael, sonriente, le da unas gentiles palmaditas a Spike en la cabeza, luego toma un bolígrafo con tinta negra y escribe su nombre junto al nombre de "Hombre Lobo", y se va a entregarle la lista a Donatelo para que vea que él ya escogió su disfraz y nadie más puede ir a la fiesta disfrazado de Hombre Lobo, sólo él.

Regresa pronto a su habitación, toma una libreta y un lápiz, se sienta frente al escritorio, y comienza a dibujar el boceto de lo que va a ser su fabuloso disfraz de Halloween.

. . .

Es de noche, y Rafael está recostado en su cama y con su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Spike está acurrucado sobre el plastrón de Rafael y con sus ojitos cerrados.

- Sigo sin entender por qué Sensei no me escogió a mí como el líder. – dice Rafael con un tono de voz cansado – Sé que la otra vez me ganó el pánico y no supe cómo ayudar a Mikey, pero sólo es cuestión de aprender a dominarme, y hoy volví a ganarle a Leo en combate. Yo soy la tortuga más hábil, ¿verdad Spike? Bosteza si estás de acuerdo conmigo. –

Spike levanta su cabecita y abre muy grande su pico dejando escapar un gran bostezo, después vuelve a apoyar su cabecita sobre el plastrón de Rafael.

- Tú sí sabes reconocer mis grandes habilidades, amigo. –

Spike no escucha lo que le dice Rafael porque ya se ha quedado dormido.

- Cuando se presente otra oportunidad, - Rafael continúa hablando - les demostraré que puedo ser mejor líder que Leo. -

Rafael mira a Spike cómo duerme con tranquilidad.

- Sí sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad Spike? -

Spike está dormido, pero de su pancita sale un pequeño eructo.

- Brup. –

(Es que Rafael se asegura que Spike esté bien alimentado.)

Rafael sonríe.

- Yo sabía que sabías. –

Y con una sonrisa en sus labios, Rafael cierra los ojos para dormir apaciblemente esta noche.

-:-

Este Rafa de la Nick me agrada porque deja ver más su lado tierno n.n

Al principio, le pareció muy raro que Rafa tuviera de mascota a una tortuga sí él mismo es una tortuga, pero cuando escribía este fic (entre las 12 pm y las 3 pm de hoy) me di cuenta que Spike no es mascota de Rafa, es su amigo, por eso en este fic no puse ni "dueño" ni mascota".

Y pasando a otra cosa…

¡Éste es mi segundo fic de 2k12!

Apenas si puedo creerlo.

No me sentía capaz de escribir más de un fic de la serie de la Nick, porque no estoy del todo contenta con esta serie, pero mi pobre musa Loeriel está chambeando a todo lo que da, porque estamos trabajando con el crossover "Guerreros de la Noche", ya me ha dado una idea para otro fic de 2k12, y aparte, me ha ayudado a escribir 5 fics de Saint Seiya en escasas tres semanas 8D

(A ver si seguimos con esta buena racha, mi Loeriel)

Ojala te haya gustado este otro alucinado fic, estimado lector.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios,

y discúlpame si no respondo tus reviews, es que soy una chica independiente, soltera y sin hijos que tiene un trabajo muy pesado, si apenas me las ingenio para seguir escribiendo fics.

Gracias.

^.^


End file.
